Would you Rather?
by AgentSnowex
Summary: When celebrating Suzaku's return to Ashford, a game of Would you Rather and a rather surprising answer from Lelouch leads to something more than any of them expected.


o.o So um, I decided to write a little one shot. o= Why? I have no idea. xD this is my first try though, so um, go easy on me. I've also never written about a slash pairing, but I've recently watched the show Code Geass and ever since, I've been dying to write a short little one shot about LuluxSuzu. I'm also trying a different writing style, so don't go so hard on me. Tell me what you think, kay? Anyway, Here it is~

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters. D:

The brown-headed boy, known as Suzaku, rushed past each student, trying to make his way to the student council room as quickly as possible. There was apparently a meeting that everyone forgot to inform him about. He made his way through the crowds of students, and skidded to a halt once he reached his destination.

"Sorry I'm late!" He shouted, walking through the door.

"Could you be any louder, Suzaku?" Lelouch mumbled, a book in his hands.

Suzaku ignored his little comment and turned to Milly. "So what's up? Why such an urgent meeting?"

The older blonde put on her famous smile and laughed. "We're having a little party since you just came back to our school! We thought it was appropriate." She exclaimed.

Lelouch sighed, "At least some of us did."

Milly glared at the boy, then turned her attention to Shirley. "What's first on the list?"

"What list?" Rivalz questioned.

"The game list, of course!" Milly ran her hand through her blonde hair and turned her attention back to Shirley.

"Would you rather." Shirley told her, smiling. "Afterwards we're playing truth or dare."

"Great! Everyone get in a circle!" Milly ordered, and everyone followed her orders. Even the reluctant Lelouch set his book down and sat beside his good friend Suzaku.

"Suzaku!" Milly smiled. "How about you start out, since it's your party!"

"Alright…." He mumbled. He started to ponder over different ideas, finally coming up with something perfect. "Milly. Would you rather eat ten pounds of m&m's or ten pounds of carrots?" Everyone somewhat chuckled at his question.

Milly set her hand to her chin, pretending to think about her answer. "Ten pounds of m&m's. No contest." She chuckled, and put on that one grin that scared each member of the student council. "Now it's my turn." She turned her head to look at Lelouch. "Lulu." She chuckled at the use of the nickname. "Would you rather…kiss Suzaku or Shirley?"

Lelouch stared at her like she was practically crazy, which probably wasn't a lie. "Does it have to be the truth?" He mumbled.

"Of course!" Milly fussed.

"Fine." He turned his head to look at Shirley who was across from him, and then fixed his gaze on Suzaku. "Suzaku." He mumbled.

The chocolate-headed Japanese couldn't hold back the blush that formed on his cheeks. He looked away and let the game continue.

What seemed like hours, but really only lasted thirty minutes, the group had run out of questions and moved on to the game of truth or dare.

It was Milly's turn once again, and in truth, she wasn't being fair on her dares or truth's. Each one was something either to embarrassing to do, or something so farfetched, everyone would chicken out. She looked around the room, deciding who her next victim would be and finally rested her gaze on Suzaku.

"Suzaku. Truth or dare?" She questioned.

He sighed. He wasn't really willing to pick truth, in fear she may ask something unusually strange. Dare didn't sound to appealing either. Before he could really make up his mind, the word had escaped his lips. "Dare."

"Good." She smirked. "I dare you and Lulu to go in the closet for at least 7 minutes. You can do _whatever_ you want." She chuckled.

"That's not fair! It's not even my dare!" Lelouch protested, but before he knew it, the two of them were forced into the closet.

The position they had landed in the closet wasn't the most appropriate. Suzaku was pushed in first, he being the hardest because of his military training. Lelouch was the second one thrown in there, and he didn't land in the most comfortable position.

Suzaku was laying on his back, his arms holding him up for support, while Lelouch had each knee on either side of Suzaku, placed at his hips. Whether the council had done this on purpose or not, they were a little too close for comfort. Lelouch was hunched forward, leaving his lips only inches away from Suzaku's own.

And with these circumstances, Lelouch couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to close the distance between their lips. He wanted to taste Suzaku. While these thoughts crossed his mind, he didn't realize that his body had followed his minds own thoughts.

Suzaku couldn't deny the awkward feeling of the situation. Their lips were so close, he could feel Lelouch's heavy breath across his skin, it almost made him shiver. Before he knew it, the distance was closed, and said boy's lips were on his own. He didn't protest, he couldn't. Once Lelouch's lips at touched his own, all of Suzaku's walls had been broken and he found himself kissing Lelouch right back.

Lelouch swiped his tongue across the chocolate-headed boys lips, begging for entrance. He was granted his wish immediately. As soon as the wall was broken, the two organ's battled for dominance over the other and when they found they were out of breath, they could do nothing but break the kiss.

The two boys tried to catch their breath, while in truth they wanted more. The sensation of the other boy's lips was something that was completely indescribable. Once they could finally breath again, they found each other's lips one last time, their kiss even more passionate than the last.

They ignored all sounds around them, even the opening of the door that was placed behind them. Milly opened it just a crack, and smiled. She chuckled. "Come on Shirley, Rivalz, Nina. Let's leave them be."

-dies- Uber fail, neh?


End file.
